Organizational Structure The BMSR belongs administratively to the Department of Biomedical Engineering (BME) in the Viterbi School of Engineering of the University of Southern California. The BMSR Co-Directors and Co-Principal Investigators of this grant, Drs. D'Argenio and Marmarelis, are faculty members in this Department, as are the BMSR co investigators Drs. Khoo and Berger. Drs. Marmarelis, D'Argenio and Khoo are past chairs of the Biomedical Engineering Department, representing collectively 20 years of service as Department Chairs. Dr. Norberto Grzywacz is the current BME Department Chairman, with whom the BMSR Co-Directors have an excellent administrative relationship. The Department Chairman reports to the Dean of the Viterbi School of Engineering, Dr. Yortsos, who is very supportive of the BMSR and its expanding collaborative relations with the USC Keck School of Medicine through our translational efforts. The School has provided the requisite support for the various functions of the BMSR (e.g. space renovations etc.). The financial management of the grant is supervised by the USC Office of Contracts and Grants, with the assistance of the Engineering Financial Office. The Department Coordinator, Ms. Karen Johnson, serves as financial liaison of the BMSR with the School. All BMSR activities (Core Research, Collaborative Research, Service, Training and Dissemination) are organized in specific projects with designated Project Leaders who report directly to the BMSR Co-Directors. The BMSR Co-Directors have direct responsibility for all functions of the BMSR and are assisted in ail administrative aspects by the BMSR Administrative Coordinator, Mr. Marcos Briano. The individual project leaders interact with the BMSR Co-Directors and the Administrative Coordinator for all matters of mutual concern. This organizational structure has functioned smoothly and efficiently over the history of the BMSR.